


A Half-Remembered Lullaby

by DaringToWonder



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I tried to make it creepy but it ended up as more of a perspective piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringToWonder/pseuds/DaringToWonder
Summary: A short story on Melody's life training to kill the Doctor.
Kudos: 2





	A Half-Remembered Lullaby

"Kill Doctor."  
Those were her first words, and it had become a mantra.  
Throw stars. Kill Doctor. Rapid-fire a gun. Kill Doctor. Set up an explosive. Kill Doctor. Learn the art of poison. Kill Doctor.  
She was trained and conditioned for one purpose. The name Melody Pond didn't belong to a superhero; it belonged to a highly-trained psychopath. If murder were an Olympic sport, she would have won the golden medal by age 5.  
Either way, she was a child. Melody sometimes dreamt of her redhead mother Amy and her father, Rory the Roman. She had a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. As a developing child, she needed social interaction and healthy guidance, but that wasn't to be her fate. The only remotely motherly figure in her life was Madame Kovarian, the one brainwashing her. Not that Melody fully realized that; she didn't have anyone else's life to compare hers to. Anyone else from her childhood was only half-remembered, thanks to the Silents.  
Currently, Melody quietly snuck around the orphanage, from a mixture of curiosity and boredom. She wore a light blue dress and silent dark shoes. A dagger was tucked into her waistband. (She usually preferred a gun, but neither were atypical).  
She passed the classroom, where she had been taught and indoctrinated, her life twisted around a careful replica of his, truth and lies and in-between. When anyone said "he", it was generally a given they were talking about the Doctor, unless another man was currently relevant. The Doctor, or rather his destruction, was the main thread tied around her childhood.  
Suddenly, a door creaked open. Melody spun around, trying to pinpoint where it had come from, but none of the doors were open. She heard light footsteps coming towards her, seemingly from all around. Then a familiar voice that bled through her mind:  
"Wakey, wakey."


End file.
